mi vida sin ti
by akari anruri
Summary: SEIYA Y SAORI SE DIVORCIAN PERO ANTES TIENEN UNA HIJA QUE SE ENAMORA DEL JOVEN DRAGON RYUHO, EL LE CORRESPONDE, PERO TRAS LA LLEGADA DE UNA CARTA DE RYUHO, SU AMOR SE DESTRUYE YA QUE ESA CARTA FUE ENVIADA POR AFRODITA LA DIOSA DEL AMOR
1. MI VIDA

NOTA: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SOLOS ALGUNOS COMO SAORISA , KATSUMI Y CRISTALYNA

**MI VIDA SIN RYUHO DEL DRAGON**

**CAP. 1:SAORISA Y SU HERMANA LLEGAN A PALESTRA**

"YA ME DESESPERE TODO POR TU CULPA NUESTRA HIJA TIENE QUE ENTRENAR" dijo saori

"YA ESTO ES TODO DESDE QUE NOS CASAMOS ES PELEA Y PELEA, YA HAY QUE TERMINAR CON ESTO"dijo Seiya

"DE ACUERDO"

**13 AÑOS DESPUÉS **

PARA SAORISA:

_SE HIJA MÍA QUE NO ACEPTASTE HACE 6 AÑOS QUE TUVIERA UNA HIJA CON MIHO MI ACTUAL ESPOSA POR ESO LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE INTERACTUES CON ELLA VEN UN DÍA QUIERO QUE PASES A LA CASA DE SAGITARIO Y PLATIQUES CON ELLA, bueno tu ya sabes que tu hermana no es tan pequeña pero es casi de tu edad y se pueden entender, despues de la muerte de miho ella ya no puede estar así._

_ATENTAMENTE: SEIYA _

_"_QUE LE PASA MAMA YO NO HABLARE CON ESA NIÑA, NUNCA" SE ESCUCHABAN LOS GRITOS DE SAORISA UNA JOVEN PELIRROJA, OJOS CAFÉS Y ENCARNACIÓN DE LA DIOSA ATENEA

"HIJA POR FAVOR TU PADRE QUIERE QUE CONOZCAS A TU MEDIA HERMANA " DIJO SAORI

" ESTA BIEN SOLO POR QUE TU ME LO PIDES"

**EN LA CASA DE SAGITARIO**

" PAPA, PORQUE TENGO QUE ENTRENAR PARA OBTENER LA ARMADURA DEL UNICORNIO" DIJO LA PEQUEÑA HIJA DE SEIYA DE SEIS AÑOS DE NOMBRE KATSUMI

"POR QUE SI" LE CONTESTO

"PAPA, ESTAS AQUÍ"pregunto SAORISA

"SAORISA COMO ESTAS HIJA"

"QUIEN ES ELLA PAPA" PREGUNTO KATSUMI

"ELLA ES LA DIOSA ATENEA Y MI HIJA"

"PAPA VINE POR MI HERMANA ME VA A ACOMPAÑAR AL PUEBLO, POR LAS ROSAS PARA MI JARDÍN "

"SI BUENO QUE LES VAYA MUY BIEN**"**

**EN LA ENTRADA DEL SANTUARIO**

"ERES RARA PORQUE ALGUIEN LE GUSTA ESAS FLORES TAN RARAS COMO TU ATENEA"

"PORQUE A MI LA NATURALEZA ME GUSTA"

"cuantos años tienes?"

"13 años hermana"

"yo voy a cumplir 14 dentro de esta semana"

**DE LLEGADA A LA CASA DE SAGITARIO**

**"**PAPA, LLEGUE, NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE KATSUMI FUERA A PALESTRA, ES LA ESCUELA DE ENTRENAMIENTO" DIJO SAORISA

"PUES SI PERO CUANDO SE IRÍAN"

"QUE PAPA YO" DIJO KATSUMI

"NOS IRÍAMOS MAÑANA AHI ESTAN KOGA, SOUMA, YUNA , EDÉN , HARUTO Y ..."

"RYUHO"

"SI"

"ESTA BIEN KATSUMI ALISTA TU MALETA"

"YO LE AYUDO"

"SI VEN SAORISA"

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN PALESTRA**

"PONTE ESTO KATSUMI"

"PORQUE SAORISA SI TU NO LA LLEVAS,TU QUE ARMADURA LLEVAS?"

"YO SOY EL CABALLERO DE ANDROMEDA Y PORTO A LA DIOSA ATENEA EN MI SANGRE"

"OHH"

"VEN TE QUEDARAS CONMIGO "

"OKEY"

"MIRA QUIEN ACABA DE LLEGAR ANDROMEDA"DIJO UNA JOVEN RUBIA DE OJOS AZUL VERDOSO

"CRISTALYNA QUE QUIERES, NADA SOLO DECIRTE HOLA"

** "**HOLA SAORISA"DIJO EL CABALLERO DE PEGASO

"KOGA "

"QUIEN ES ESA hermosa muchacha QUE SE ESCODE TRAS DE TI"

"ES MI MEDIA hermana katsumi"

"HOLA SOY KOGA CABALLERO DE PEGASO, saorisa nade es mas bonita que tu"

"HOLA"

"KOGA, SABES QUE ME ENVIÓ RYUHO"

"QUE "

"ESTO" DIJO SAORISA SACANDO UNA CARTA QUE DESIA

_SAORISA:_

_ESPERO QUE ESTÉS BIEN PERO TENEMOS QUE DEJAR ESTO, SABES LA BATALLA DE TU MASCARA FUE ALGO NORMAL HASTA QUE DECIDISTE NO USARLA SABES QUE AHORA TENEMOS QUE PELEAR SI TU GANAS TE DEJO, PERO SI YO GANO NOS TENEMOS QUE AMAR EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, PERO ES OBIO QUE GANARAS, HACI QUE OLVIDEMOS NUESTRO AMOR,_

_ATTE :RYUHO 3 3_

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SOLOS ALGUNOS COMO SAORISA , KATSUMI Y CRISTALYNA

**MI VIDA SIN RYUHO DEL DRAGON**

CAPITULO 2 : LA LLEGADA

"VEN ACÁ KATSUMI DEME ESO" GRITABA SAORISA

"NO KOGA, QUIEN ES RYUHO"

"RYUHO, ERA EL NOVIO DE TU HERMANA, LO SABEN TODO"

"TE TENGO" DIJO SAORISA

"YUNA SÁLVAME ME VA A ASECINAR "

" QUE LE QUITASTE"

"ESTE CUADERNO, ES MUY INTERESANTE LOS DIBUJOS DE RYUHO"

"DEJA VAS A PAGAR, YUNA TE LA REGALO"

"SAORISA, ACABA DE LLEGAR"

"QUE DICES EDÉN LLEGO RYUHO ADIÓS DIJO SAORISA CORRIENDO A SU CUARTO Y ENCONTRANDOSE A ALGUIEN CONOCIDO QUE LA TOMO DEL BRAZO

" SAORISA"

"AAAHHHHH, T..UU QUE HACES AQUI"

"A PUES VINE A SALUDARTE Y A ESTO"DIJO EL JOVEN DRAGÓN DÁNDOLE UN PEQUEÑO BESO LIGERO EN SUS LABIOS, EN ESO LLEGA KATSUMI

"MIRA KATSUMI EL.. EL ES RYUHO"

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA:ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SOLO SAORISA, KATSUMI, CRISTALINA Y AKARI

**MI VIDA SIN RYUHO DEL DRAGÓN**

**CAPITULO 3: KATSUMI SE ENAMORA DE RYUHO **

"HOLA RYUHO" DIJO KATSUMI

"HOLA , SAORISA TENGO QUE PEDIRTE QUE ME PERDONES POR LO DE LA CARTA YO NO LA QUISE ESCRIBIR"

" SI RYUHO " LE DIJO ESTA SAORISA

**EN EL SANTUARIO 2 SEMANAS DESPUES**

" SEIYA"

"SI SAORI"

"QUE OPINAS DE HACER UNA VISITA A PALESTRA"

"SI POR QUE NO"

"ALGUIEN DIJO IR , VER A DRAGÓN MINIATURA"DIJO PARADOX DE GEMINES QUIEN HABÍA SIDO PERDONADA POR ATENEA

"SI"

"KIKI LLÉVAME A PALESTRA"

**EN PALESTRA **

"VAYA CRISTAL MI HERMANA SE LA PASA CON RYUHO" DECÍA KATSUMI " QUE HAGO ESO NO ME GUSTA"

" QUE ESTAS CELOSA Y QUE TE GUSTA RYUHO"LE CONTESTO LA HERMANA MENOR DE CRISTALINA (PUNTO DE VISTA YHOGA QUE ES SU PAPA Y FLER LES PUSO NOMBRES PARECIDOS)

"SI"

" QUE DICES NIÑA QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI NOVIO " DIJO SAORISA

"SI Y QUE TE IMPORTA, LE VOY A ENSEÑAR TU DIARIO " DIJO LA NIÑA CORRIENDO EN DIRECCIÓN DE RYUHO

" MIRA RYUHO DICE QUE TE AMA Y TE ADORA"

" YA LO SABIA SIEMPRE LO HE SABIDO"

"HOLA MI DRAGÓN EN MINIATURA "DIJO SAORISA DANDO LE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A RYUHO"ACOMPÁÑAME POR UNA ROSA"

"SI"

"PUEDO IR "

"SI YA QUE ME QUEDA KATSUMI "

"VAMOS"

**3 HORAS DESPUÉS **

"RYUHO YA ME CANSE " DECÍA KATSUMI

" TE CARGO"DEJO ESTE CARGANDO A LA NIÑA EN SU ESPALDA

(ESA NIÑA QUE INTENTA )PENSABA SAORISA

**LLEGANDO A PALESTRA**

"RYUHO COMO ESTAS BEBE TE ACUERDAS DE MI "

"PARADOX... QUE HACES TU AQUÍ "

"VINE A VERTE MI NENE"

"OYE TU DEJA A MI NOVIO" DIJO SAORISA

"SEÑORITA ATENEA DEBE SABER QUE SE TIENE QUE PELEAR POR EL HOMBRE QUE AMAS ASI QUE EMPEZAMOS"

"SI RYUHO LLÉVATE DE AQUÍ A KATSUMI"

"VAYAMOS AL COLISEO"

**EN EL COLISEO**

**"**ARMADURA DE ATENEA" DIJO SAORISA"POLVO DE DIAMANTE

"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS" DIJO PARADOX Y EN ESO SAORISA CALLO AL SUELO

"ESO FUE DURO PERO TOMA ESTO"DIJO SAORISA LEVANTÁNDOSE"ATAQUE DE LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROSAS"

"A CON ESE COSMOS TEN DÉBIL NO MATARÍAS NI A UNA MOSCA"

"ELEBATE COSMOS AL MÁXIMO YO HARE UNA TECNICA QUE ME ENSEÑO MI MAESTRO " DIJO QUITÁNDOSE LA ARMADURA,"COSMOS NEBULAR, Y CON ESTE TOQUE DE MI BÁCULO TAL VEZ NO TE MATARA PERO QUEDARAS INCONSCIENTE POR 24 HORAS Y CON ESO GANE"

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"RYUHO ME CAIGO"DIJO SAORISA DESMAYÁNDOSE EN LOS BRAZOS DE RYUHO QUE TRAIA AGARRADA DE LA MANO A KATSUMI

3 HORAS DESPUÉS

"QUE PASO TENGO HAMBRE , RYUHO QUE HACES AQUI "

"VINE A CUIDARTE "

"A GRACIAS "

"VEN VAMOS A COMER ALGO"

"SI"

"OYE TE ACUERDAS DE LA CARTA QUE LE HICISTE A SHUN CUANDO TENIAS 7 AÑOS "DIJO YUNA

"SI"

"PUES, TU HERMANA LE HIZO UNA A RYUHO "

"SI YO ME SORPRENDÍ" DIJO RYUHO

" SI PERO YO TE AMO Y NO LO DEJARE DE HACER"

**CONTINUARA...**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE DESCUBRIRA DE UNA MALDICION LANZADA POR LA DIOSA AFRODITA PARA SAORISA QUE SE CUMPLIRIA A LOS 14 AÑOS CUMPLIDOS DE ESTA**


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA:ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, SOLO SAORISA, KATSUMI, CRISTALINA Y AKARI

**MI VIDA SIN RYUHO EL DRAGON **

**CAPITULO 4: PESADILLA A LOS 14 AÑOS**

_RYUHO: _

_YO PENSE QUE ERAS UN TONTO CUADO TE VI PERO AHORA QUE TE CONOSCO SE QUE TE AMO. ATTE: KATSUMI_

"AHORA SI NIÑA TE VOY A MATAR, BACULO DE ATENA"

"SAORISA" DIJO UN JOVEN PELIVERDE

"MAESTRO SHUN DE ANDROMEDA QUE HACE AQUI "

"VINE A HABLAR CONTIGO "

"DE QUE MAESTRO"

"YA SABES, TODOS TIENEN YA 14 AÑOS, MENOS TU YA QUE LOS CUMPLES MAÑANA ASI QUE HAY UNA MALDICION QUE TE DIO AFRODITA AL NACER, QUE DE QUE TODO CHICO DE TU MISMA EDAD SE VA A ENAMORAR DE TI"

"PERO ,POR QUE"

"POR EL AMOR QUE TIENEN TUS PADRES, UNO NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN EL OTRO Y ESTA PROHIBIDO ENTRE DIOSES"

"PERO QUE HAGO"

"TIENES QUE HAGUANTAR POR QUE VA DURAR UN AÑO ENTERO"

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

" SAORISA, ESTAS MALDECIDA "

"SI RYUHO, POR ESO MI MAESTRO ME OBLIGO A PONERME LA MASCARA, Y YO NO QUIERO"

"PUES QUITATELA,"

"NO PUEDO "

"SI YA ESTA MIRA LA ROMPERE"

"NO"EN ESO LA MASCARA SALIO VOLANDO

"SAORISA " GRITO EDEN

"QUE PASA EDEN "

"TEN "

"QUE ES "

"TE LA MANDA SHUN "

"GRACIAS MI MAESTRO"

AL JOVEN DRAGON LE SALIO UNA GOTITA EN LA FRENTE

"JAJA "

"POR QUE NO PUEDO VER TU ROSTRO SAORISA"

"POR QUE ES UNA MALDICION"

"HERMANA TENGO TU DIARIO"

"QUE DAMELO"

"VAYA NO SABIA QUE TE HABIAS CASADO"

"NO LEAS MAS NIÑA"

"NO LEEO SI TE QUITAS LA MASCARA"

"ESTA BIEN "

(JUPI, VOY A VERLA ) PENSO EL DRAAGONCITO

"SAORISA "

"KOGA QUE PASA "

"ESTO DIJO" DANDOLE UN BESO A LA JOVEN EN LOS LABIOS Y HASI EL DRAGON LE PEGO


	5. Chapter 5

nota: bueno no me pertenecen solo unos personajes

"Que ...que... es esto"dijo katsumi

"niña cuantos años tienes" dijo ryuho

"13 "

"bueno, quieres ser mi novia"

"que ryuho, c...o..m...o ?"

"si ryuho quiero ser tu novia"

"bueno, es tu decision , adiós me largo al santuario te odio dragón"

" pues yo mas"

y tu niña te ..." dijo saorisa

"ryuho "

"si katsumi"

"besame"

En ese momento saorisa vio el beso, en ese momento iba corriendo y se topo a Eden quien la abrazo(y quien había sido su esposo falsamente para vencer a Marte)

"saorisa, tu madre y padre están hablando con el director ikki ve a hacer tus maletas y vete con ellos al santuario"

"si"

* * *

"hija "dijo seiya

"hola"

"mi nenita ¿por que lloras, y esas maletas?"

"voy a regresar al santuario"

"te iso daño la maldicion"

"si "mama

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO CON RYUHO Y KATSUMI

"RYUHO, Y SAORISA?" PREGUNTO YUNA

"TERMINE CON ELLA Y AHORA KATSUMI ES MI NOVIA"

"TONTO, SABES LO QUE ESCAPAS DE HACER SAORISA"DIJO HARUTO

"¿QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER VOLVER A BESAR A KOGA, SOUMA Y A OTRO?"

"NO, ELLA SABE COMO ENVENENAR LAS ROSAS, ES CAPAS DE LANZARLAS EN EL MUNDO, TAN SOLO POR SU DOLOR Y TIENE EN SU PODER LA ESPADA QUE ASESINA A LOS DIOSES" LLEGO EDEN DICIENDO ESO

"NO LO CREO BUENO ADIOS VOY CON MI NOVIA"

CONTINUARA...


End file.
